in love with the porter?
by KlarolinexDelenaxx
Summary: This is about Zoe and Max, mainly AU and will only follow the show to a very small amount. It's just Zax fluff really.
1. Chapter 1

Zoe was in her usual spot smoking when she noticed Max; the new good-looking Porter.

Zoe often found herself thinking about him, she didn't know why and she would never admit it but there was something about him, something she couldn't quite put her finger on but whatever it was it was driving her insane.

She saw Max walking over to her so she bit her lip trying very hard to hide her smile; he was already over-confident and cocky enough and she did not need his ego to get any bigger though if she was honest with herself she liked it; his cockiness and over-confident self was what seemed to drawn her in.

"Alright" he said as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Hey" she said, not showing any sign of weakness; he had now been working in the ED for a whole month and in that month Zoe Hanna had started to fall for his wicked charms.

Max leant in close to Zoe causing her to hold her breath wondering what he was doing but before she had a chance to ask he suddenly nicked a cigarette from her jacket pocket.

"Oi..." Zoe started to protest, feeling angry at how cheeky he was, but secretly she loved it!

"I'll pay you back" Max said throwing a wink at her before walking off leaving Zoe feeling flustered; Max Walker infuriated her, but he also gave her this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach which deep down she knew what it was but she was denying it to herself, to Max, to anyone and everyone who suspected anything; she had been hurt to many times, and falling for a porter wasn't Zoe's thing, no... she would never go for a porter! Or so she thought...

* * *

**Continue or not... **

**Suggestions are very much welcome, tbh i would really love them so please leave any suggestion you got and i'll try to do something with it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe walked into the ED only to hear Connie shouting at someone from inside the office they shared; the door was closed but she could hear Connie's voice clearly, so could all the other staff who were hanging about reception because they were all looking in the direction of the office and visibly squirming.

_So help whoever that is _Zoe thought as she headed over to Louise.

"Who's that?" Zoe said, indicating to the closed-door.

"Max"

"I should have known" Zoe said with a small chuckle "What's he done now?"

"Oh..." Louise trailed off as she started to move around the reception area, busying herself with some work.

"Louise" Zoe sigh "What did he do?"

"Well, he kind of kissed Connie" Louise answered sheepishly as the shouting from the office continued.

"WHAT" Zoe shouted.

"Yeah, it was only on the cheek, but still..." Louise said as she glancing awkwardly at the closed-door where Connie was still shouting at Max "Let's just say Connie was not happy"

"It's unprofessional" Zoe said.

"Oh come on, you have to admit Max is hot" Louise said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Hmm" Zoe replied as her mind wondered to what Connie was doing to poor Max; yes it was unprofessional but still, Connie had quite the wrath and even she didn't want to be on the receiving end of it; once was enough thank you very much.

She decided to go into the office and save Max from the devil in disguise as she liked to call her.

Walking into the office she cut Connie off "Okay, I think he's got it, he won't do it again" she said looking at Connie who was fuming "Right Max?" Zoe asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Right" He confirmed with a slight grin on his face.

Connie just huffed and walked out of the office, stopping in her tracks as she heard Max mutter something that she didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Connie turned and stared at Max which caused him to cower slightly.

"I said I was sorry and it won't happen again" Max said to an unconvinced Connie as she left the office, slamming the door behind her.

Zoe leant over her desk to get something as Max started admiring the view.

Zoe turned around catching Max looking at her and she smirked to herself.

"Um, yeah..." he scratched the back of his head "I best get back to work"

Max turned to walk past Zoe but she grabbed his arm "Not so fast"

"You are so Jealous" Max said as he stared at her hand on his arm.

"As if" Zoe said as she let go off his arm allowing him to walk out of the office, but he just stood there.

"Haven't you got work to be getting on with?"

"Come on, you know you want to kiss me, I won't tell anyone, it can be our little secret" Max said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Max, stop it, just get out of my office" she whispered to him, getting that feeling in her stomach again "NOW" she shouted; she was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Fine, see you around gorgeous" Max winked at her before walking out of the door and going back to work.

Zoe stood in the middle of her and Connie's office; she was not weak, but somehow Max Walker had gotten under her skin.

Letting out a frustrated sign she sat down and slammed her bag on the table just as Tess walked in.

"Are you okay?" she asked Zoe.

"I'm fine, you know just a lot of admin to get through" Zoe told her.

"Well, maybe this will help" Tess said as she put a coffee on her desk for her.

"Thank you" she said "Urgh, I hate admin"

Tess smiled sympathetically seeing all that she had to get through.

"Well I best be off" Tess said walking to the door; she could she how stressed Zoe seemed so she decided to leave her alone.

"Thanks for the coffee" Zoe smiled as she watched Tess leave.

Zoe was about halfway through her admin when she heard the familiar voice that drove her crazy, in both a good and bad way.

Storming out of her office she saw Max on the floor hiding behind the reception desk.

"Max" she shouted "What are you doing?"

"Urm... I'm just looking for something, I dropped my pen" Max said causing Louise to shake her head thinking how pathetic his excuses were.

"Do you ever get any work done?" Zoe asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, everyone loves me" he grinned as he stood up hoping Big Mac wouldn't see him as he was moaning at Max for not taking his porter's job seriously enough.

"Just get back to work" Zoe replied rolling her eyes at him before walking away "I'm sure there are some patients that need moving somewhere"

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Max shouted after her causing a smile to creep onto her lips.

Max spotted Big Mac and quickly walked off in a different direction not wanting to listen to anymore of his moaning; he was the porter now, not him!


	3. Chapter 3

Max was in resus getting ready to transport a patient upstairs when the patient was sick all over him.

"Nice" he muttered under his breath.

"I'm so sorry" the female patient said as a nurse cleaned her up.

"Don't worry about it" he winked at her.

"Max, why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up" Rita said to him and he nodded, walking out of resus heading to the staff room.

He walked into the staff room where Zoe was sat in the corner drinking yet another coffee but they didn't notice each other.

Max went to his locker and pulled a spare shirt out, slamming the door shut in which Zoe looked up and saw him.

It was clear to her Max hadn't seen her so she was about to make her presence known but before she could he took his shirt off causing Zoe's jaw to promptly drop; he may just be a porter but he was fit.

"Shut your month Zoe, you're catching flies" Max spoke with his back to her; he had noticed her but he hadn't said anything, he just took this opportunity to show her want she was missing.

Zoe quickly got up and walked over to the counter; putting her mug in the sink she went to walk out of the staff room but Max who was right behind her stopped her and to make matters worse he was still shirtless.

"Max, put a shirt on" she said going to push him away.

Zoe stood their trapped between the counter and Max's body, her hands were placed on his chest as she tried to shove him away so she could leave.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asked as he moved back a bit, seeing how uncomfortable she was getting, but he couldn't help but have a little fun still.

"I work out at the Gym you know, pretty good eh?" he asked clearly talking about his torso.

"Um, yeah" Zoe replied absentmindedly to which Max rose an eyebrow at her causing her to shake her head "Max..." she started to protest but Max quickly cut her off.

"If you like this wait until you see..."

"MAX" Zoe promptly cut him off causing him to chuckle to himself.

Leaning in he whispered seductively in her ear "Like you haven't dreamt about it" as he pulled away a shiver ran down Zoe's spine which Max noticed; he was rather pleased with himself.

"I... um, I... best be off, you know some people actually do work around her" Zoe tripped over her words as she made a quick exit but she couldn't resist making a little comment which she knew would wind him up.

"Hey, I do plenty of work" he shouted after her causing a small smirk to appear on her face.

"By the way, you stink of sick" Zoe said before leaving the staffroom, not giving him a chance to reply.

She walked to her office and entered only to find Connie sat at her desk on the phone to whom she presumed was Guy Self.

She gritted her teeth as Connie got up and walked past her still on the phone, she left the office leaving Zoe alone causing her to sigh in frustration.

Thoughts of Max and his great body filled her head; she shook her head of these thoughts and let out a long sigh; she couldn't fall for the porter, maybe she already had, no, no, no, no, what was she going to do? She could never and would never go there, well she knew she could never but she wasn't so certain about would never, maybe she would, but she would try damn hard not to.

As she was deep in thought someone knocked on her door.

"Come in" she shouted then the person walked in, handing her an envelope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Dunno" the person shrugged "Max just gave it to me and said to give it to you"

Max; she should have known.

"Thanks" she said signalling for the man to leave.

Once he left she opened the envelope and found a cigarette and a note in there.

**Told you I'd make it up to you ;)**

She read the note and shook her head; Max was certainly some think.

She thought she might as well go outside for a break seems she had a cigarette in her hands; knowing full well Max would be there she smiled at the thought; she could be friends with him right?

Meanwhile outside Max was sitting on the bench across from the ED; he was thinking how much he enjoyed messing with Zoe plus she was easy on the eyes; he wasn't going to fall for her, it was just some harmless banter which he hoped would lead to her in his bed but that's it; nothing serious, right?

Max looked up and saw Zoe coming towards him with a smile on her face and he couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his lips.

"I see you got my gift" Max said as he eyed the cigarette she had in her hands.

"It's not a gift when you owned it to me anyway" Zoe replied matter-of-factly as she sat down beside him.

* * *

**SUGGESTIONS ****SUGGESTIONS ****SUGGESTIONS ****SUGGESTIONS ****SUGGESTIONS!** PLEASE they are very much needed and welcome

**Thank you to my first reviewer but as its a Guest I can only reply on here and not to you personal :) but i appreciate it so much so huge thank you x**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe was about to head back in when suddenly see started sneezing none stop.

"Max" Zoe said in-between sneezes.

"Oi, don't blame me for this" he said chuckling and holding his hands up in surrender.

The only reply he got was Zoe sneezing again.

"It's you" she said and as soon as the words left her month she sneezed again.

"What's me?" Max wondered, knowing full well what she meant.

"What did you do?"

"By the way you stick of sick" Max said trying his best to imitate Zoe's voice.

"Max..." she sneezed again "That was..." _sneeze _"Pathetic..."

Max just sat there laughing his head off.

"This is not funny" Zoe said as another sneeze came.

"Oh come on doc don't say you're allergic to me" Max said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Zoe just sneezed in response.

"Sorry, I sprayed my new aftershave Robyn got me, bit strong?"

"Yes, very" she said as she tried not to sneeze again.

"Anyway I need to get back to work, trolleys to push and all"

"Oh, so you do actually do some work then" Zoe said as she hoped her sneezing fit was over.

"Oi cheeky, these hands are very talented" Max winked as he stood up and started heading inside.

"Yeah, for pushing trolleys maybe"

"Amongst other things" Max called with a grin on his face then he disappeared back into the ED.

Zoe soon followed deciding she best get back to work herself.

The rest of the shift went by pretty quickly.

"Hey Zoe" she heard Max call as she left her office "How about I buy you a drink?" Max asked as he came to stand in front of her.

"No, I'm just going to go home and take a nice long bath" she sighed after her long day.

Max just grinned at her as thoughts of Zoe naked filled his mind.

"Earth to Max..." Zoe called snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention "I said maybe another time yeah?"

"Definitely" he said before walking away to meet Rita, Fletch and Robyn.

In the pub Max was chatting up a leggy brunette but as they stood chatting he couldn't help but think of Zoe and how much classier and better looking she was.

Max slammed his empty glass on the bar "How about we get out of here?" he asked, thoughts of Zoe frustrating him; he wasn't the type to turn down a good night, if you know what I mean, nope, not even for Zoe; he would have her eventually.

Max and the girl got back to his but something told him to stop; he couldn't do it, so the girl left, leaving an almighty slap across Max's cheek.

Max sighed as he lay back on his bed and flicked the TV on.

The next day came and Max rolled into work twenty minutes late much to Zoe's annoyance; this was the third time he had been late this week.

"Max, a word please" Zoe called as Max walked through the doors.

Without replying Max walked to the office and walked in, leaving the door open as he did.

He sat down on the sofa in the corner and put his feet up on the desk as Zoe slammed the door shut.

"Max, get your feet down" Zoe said walking over to him and slapping them so he took them down.

With an eye roll he took them off the desk and spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late" Max said honestly.

"Are you? You've been late three times this week..." Zoe started lecturing him.

"You spying on me now?" Max asked getting up from the sofa and stalking towards her.

"Max, I'm your boss" Zoe replied firmly.

"How could I forget" he said, looking her up and down, admiring how she looked in her tight bodycon.

Max was still walking towards her so she started to walk back until her back hit the desk leaving her with know where to go.

"It won't happen again" Max said in a husky voice "I promise" he whispered in her ear.

Max was never one to miss an opportunity so he placed his hands either side of her hips.

"Max..." Zoe said in a whisper as her face inched closer to his "You should go"

Zoe felt one of his hands move down her body so she quickly caught it "Max"

"Okay, Okay I'm going" he said holding his hands up in surrender before walking off with a big grin on his face.

Zoe felt flustered so she quickly went out deciding a cigarette was what she needed to calm her nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the shift came around fairly quickly and Max and Zoe had been stealing glances at one another the whole time, but now as the end of the shift came Zoe left her office heading outside for a quick smoke before heading to the pub.

While she was smoking she looked around wondering where Max was; she hadn't seen him leave yet so she was curious.

"Coming to the pub" Robyn called as she walked out of the ED with Fletch.

"Yeah" Zoe replied as she finished her cigarette and stomped in out on the ground.

Making her way to the pub she followed Robyn and Fletch in, making her way to the bar as soon as she walked in the door.

At the bar she saw Max standing there with his back to her, but he had seen her walk in from the corner of his eye.

"Beer please and whatever she's having" Max said as he indicated to her.

"White wine please" Zoe told the barman before coming to a stop beside Max and smiling at him.

"Hey you"

"Hey" Max grinned as their drinks came.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zoe wondered aloud.

"Oh, you know me..."Max trailed off.

"Oh, I certainly do" Zoe said with a chuckle as she shook her head at him; he was so happy-go-lucky which was a nice change if she was being honest.

Zoe walked over to the table where the rest of the staff where sitting and took a seat next to Charlie.

As Zoe was about to join in the current conversation her and Max's eyes connected and instantly the spark between them came apparent; something which Charlie noticed.

With another quick glance Zoe looked away and joined in with the mindless banter currently going on around the table.

"I saw that" Charlie said as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"You and Max" he answered.

"There is no me and Max, I'm his boss" Zoe said as she brought her drink to her lips to hide the small smile that was forming there.

"Yes you are and don't forget it Zoe" Charlie said in his serious tone which caused Zoe to roll her eyes.

"Charlie..." she shouted in a hushed tone so attention wasn't drawn to them "He's a porter, I'm clinical lead, I would never go there, and definitely not with him, he's too..." she glanced up at Max who was still stood at the bar chatting to a girl "He's too immature and the way he treats girls..."

Charlie cut her off "Okay, I'm just looking out for you"

"Well I'm off for a ciggy" Zoe said before downing what was left of her wine and heading towards the door which Max noticed and was soon following behind her; Charlie noticed this and frowned, this was bound to end in disaster, right?


	6. Chapter 6

"Fancy seeing you out here" Max said with a grin on his face.

"You just followed me out here" Zoe said as she rolled her eyes at him and his immature behavior.

"So I did" Max replied as he pulled a cigarette out and lit it up, glancing at Zoe out of the corner of his eyes.

He watched Zoe as she began smoking "What?" Zoe said as she felt slightly self-conscious under his gaze.

"Nothing" he smiled sweetly at her but his gaze did not waver in the slightest.

"Max, seriously, have I got something on my face..." she said as she finished her cigarette and felt her face for anything that wasn't meant to be there.

"No, just admiring the view" Max told her causing her to laugh.

"Seriously Zo, you're beautiful..." he said as he walked closer to her, disregarding his cigarette on the floor he put his arms on the wall either side of her head.

Now barely any space between them Zoe could feel herself slowly falling for his charms.

"Max..." she whispered.

"Hmm" was his only response as he closed the small distance between their bodies.

"Max, you can't..."

"Can't what?

"You can't kiss me" Zoe pleaded.

"Why not?" he said as the full length of his body was touching hers; he just had to move his head slightly forward then they would be kissing.

"Because I'm your boss, and..."

"That's your only reason isn't it" Max smiled as her finally closed the gap between their lips so he was finally kissing her.

He could feel Zoe freeze but it didn't take long for her to respond, as Max pushed her up against the wall he heard the small moans that escaped her lips.

He felt Zoe open her month against his so he took the opportunity to push his tongue it, he moved his hands down her body but suddenly Zoe grabbed them and pushed him away.

"We can't do this" she said then she walked back into the pub with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach; she was falling for him a little more each day.

Charlie noticed her come in and walk straight to the bathroom, he stared at her trying to decide if anything had happened, but eventually he gave up and went back to his conversation with Tess.

Zoe walked in the toilet, shutting and locking the door she slid down it; what was she going to do?

As Zoe redid her makeup she made her way out of the ladies passing Max on the way, she felt her stomach drop again because she really did like him, but nothing could happen between them, not again, not ever.

As she went to grab the door handle of the door that led back to the bar she felt a hand grab her arm; she felt the familiar spark that she always felt when she was this close to him.

"Max" Zoe breathed.

"I like you Zoe, I really like you" Max told her before dropping her arm and letting her go.

Zoe stared after him with a sad smile before heading back to the others.

"Everything Okay?" Charlie asked her quietly.

"Yep, anyway I'm going to call it a night" she said standing up "I'm off now guys" she told everyone around the table before grabbing her handbag and leaving the pub.

Zoe got home and went to bed, thoughts of Max and their kiss filling her mind as she drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Zoe did her usual routine and left for work, arriving five minutes early she decided to have a quick cigarette and to her surprise she found Max already stood in their smoking spot.

"Hey" she said as she slowly approached him, hoping they could forget about last night.

"Hey"

"Listen about last night..."

Max cut her off "Look I best get to work but just forget it yeah, I know the score"

Zoe watched as Max rushed off leaving her alone, she leant against the wall a sighed heavily.

Later that day Zoe was just coming out of a meeting and heading back down to the ED so she headed to the lifts and called one.

As a lift came she saw Max approach; also wanting the lift.

As the doors opened they both got in realising no one else was in there; it was just the two of them.

The lift started moving and a silence fell between the two as Zoe stood watching Max closely.

As they arrived at the ED they both went to leave the lift at the same time.

"Ladies first..." Max said indicating for Zoe to go first.

Zoe smiled and quietly walked out of the lift with a quick glance back at Max who thankfully wasn't looking, then she went into her office.

As she was sat in her office at her desk a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in"

In walked someone she wasn't expecting to see "LINDA" she shouted in pure delight; Linda was one of her best friends and she hadn't seen her for over a year.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked as she walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thought I'd surprise you" Linda grinned as they pulled apart and sat on the sofa in the corner of the office starting an in-depth conversation about everything the other had missed.

As they both left the office they bumped into Max; or rather Linda bumped into him; literally.

"Oh, hello" Linda said as she looked up to see the handsome porter.

"Hi" he said giving Zoe a look of confusion.

"Max, this is Linda, Linda... Max" she said pointing between the two "She used to work here, she's just here for a visit"

"With my bestie" Linda shouted with a huge grin on her face causing Zoe to smile happily.

"Oh, well hey nice to meet you and I'm sorry I should really watch where I'm going" Max said making a quick exit.

Zoe was watching Linda stare after him and she knew that look; she fancied him.

"HOT" Linda mouthed to Zoe as they walked to the staffroom; Zoe rolled her eyes at this comment and went to make her a Linda a coffee.

"Oh, I get it, he's yours" Linda said pulling a face at Zoe.

"He is not" Zoe said earning a pointed look from her friend.

"You wish he was" she said and Zoe just stared at her before turning back to make the drinks.

"Oh my god, you do, you fancy him"

"Well whether I do or don't it does matter, I'm his boss, nothing can ever happen" Zoe said as she passed Linda her coffee.

"Like it hasn't already" Linda mumbled against the rim of her mug.

"It was one kiss" Zoe blurted out.

"I say go for it" Linda smirked.

"I can't, I'll lose my job, I'm his boss"

"Yeah, yeah..." Linda rolled her eyes "Seriously Zoe, it's so clear he makes you happy, just from the way you speak about him, and the way he looked at you, just do what makes you happy" Linda said before adding "Life's too short"

This made Zoe think of Nick Jordan who had died; he was only forty-nine and his life was over.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe drained her coffee and placed her mug in the sink before walking out of the staffroom, muttering about some work she needed to get back to.

"If you don't want him I'll have him" Linda called after her causing her to stop for a second, but she didn't turn around she just carried on walking again.

The door slammed shut leaving Linda alone until Fletch walked in.

"Hello stranger" Fletch said.

"Fletch, hey, oh my god long time no see" Linda said as she ran over to him and hugged him; she was always a bit crazy Linda, in a good way though.

"So how's things?" Linda asked to which Fletch just let out a long sigh as he went to make himself a drink.

Eventually Linda managed to get a bit of gossip out of him and he spilled all about his relationship with Tess and how he really cared about her.

Linda just gave him a sympathetic smile before he headed back to work.

Linda saw Max through the window so she headed out.

"Max" she called.

"Oh, hey" Max replied as he headed outside for a break and she followed.

"She really likes you ya know" Linda said as they got outside.

"Who?" Max asked causing Linda to roll her eyes.

"Zoe" she said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Really?"

Yes, really, just don't push her, her jobs really important to her you know"

"I know" Max sighed as Linda got her phone out and text Zoe before deciding to head back to the B&B she was staying at.

"Anyway, I gotta go, see you around" Linda told him before walking off leaving Max thinking about what she had said.

"Yeah, see ya" Max called absentmindedly.

Suddenly his phone went off signalling he had received a text message.

**I need to see you, come to my office, don't worry Connie's not here :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I just want to say that this story is 'M' for a reason, so please know before you read it this chapter contains M content and so will future chapters most likely, I just wanted to remind my readers because I don't want them to be offended or anything, so if you are you may not want to read, sorry, but if you are okay with it thats all good and I hope you enjoy this chapter & the rest of this story all about ZAX :)**

* * *

He grinned down at his phone trying to think why she possibly wanted to see him.

As he walked to her office he kept trying to think what she would say or do; why did she need to see him?

_Knock. Knock. _

"Come in" he heard Zoe call so he pulled the handle down and Zoe just smiled at him signalling for him to come in and shut the door.

"So, why'd you want to see me?" Max asked from near the door as he noticed that the blinds were closed.

Zoe just got up and walked over to him without saying a word, reaching behind him to do something quickly before turning her attention back to him.

"Max..." she whispered as she got closer and closer to him "If we do this we have to keep it a secret"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Max asked as she finally came to stand just inches away from him.

"Hmm, I like you Max..." she said as she pulled him in for a kiss "I really like you" she added as she moved in for another kiss feeling Max grin against her lips which caused her to smile into the kiss.

Max gently pushed her away; he needed to be sure "You sure this is want you want?"

"Yes Max" she said as she moved in for another kiss but before their lips touched she stopped "I want you" she added before closing the gap.

As they where kissing she could feel Max take control of the kiss and right now she didn't mind, she opened her month so his tongue could slip in.

"Max..." she moaned "I've locked the door"

As soon as the words left her mouth Max walked her backwards until her legs hit the couch.

He pulled back from her slightly and looked her in the eyes before pushing her onto the couch so she was laying on it.

Max wasted no time in joining her, reconnecting their lips as his hands started roaming her body, he snaked his arm around to her back and quickly found the zipper of her dress, with little room he managed to get it off of her so she was laying under him in just her underwear.

Deciding Max was wearing too much she reached up and pulled his t-shirt over his head causing her to reluctantly break their kiss, once she had got his shirt off of him she winked at him seductively.

Zoe started kissing his now bare chest until her couldn't take anymore; he quickly rid her of her underwear before pulling his trousers and boxers from his body and disregarding them on the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Zoe started to arch her back so she could be as close as possible to him; he knew exactly want she wanted, with one of his breathtaking smiles he joined their lips and slowly pushed into her, swallowing her moans as he did.

"Max..." she moaned against his lips "Feels so good"

Max hummed against her lips in agreement before breaking the kiss and grinning at her as she lay underneath him, he lifted one of her legs up so it was resting on his shoulder causing the angle he was thrusting into her to change.

Zoe let out a cry of pleasure as Max started pushing in and out of her at the new angle.

As the pleasure Max was giving Zoe became too much her moans became louder and louder.

"You need to be quiet" Max whispered into her ear as she met his every thrust "God Zo, you're amazing" he added as he moved in to kiss her on her lips once again.

As Max kept pumping in and out of her Zoe bite her lip trying to stop the moans that wanted to break free; she knew they had to be quiet but the pleasure he was creating within her was amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Max, stop it" Zoe protested although she couldn't stop the grin that formed on her lips as she leant in and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"We shouldn't have done that?" Zoe said as she finished getting dressed and stood up.

"But, I thought you said you were sure..." Max trailed off in confusion.

"No, I mean we shouldn't have done that here" Zoe told him "We both work here, this is my office, we could have been caught by anyone"

"You locked the door, besides it was fun" Max said wiggling his eyebrows at her and walking towards her.

"Urm, Connie may have a key..." Zoe said looking guiltily at him but Max's only reply was to burst out laughing.

"It's not funny" Zoe told him hitting him on the arm.

"Nope, no, it's not funny" Max said stifling a laugh as Zoe pouted at him "You're adorable" he told her kissing the pout away causing her to smile into the kiss.

"Anyway I better get back to work, you finish at six right?"

Zoe nodded in reply to his question.

"Meet you in our usually spot yeah" Max said winking at her before going to leave the office.

"Oh, you might wanna..." Max trailed off pointing to her neck before quickly leaving the office.

Zoe stood there as her hand came up to her neck; she got her compact mirror from her handbag and noticed the very visible mark Max had left there.

Zoe sighed and tried her best to conceal it; eventually succeeding, she knew she shouldn't get involved with Max but that wasn't going to stop her, no, he was just too good to give up now.

The rest of Zoe's shift went by quickly and as it got to six o'clock she started getting ready to leave.

As she was packing up her things her phone went off.

**Don't keep me waiting M ;) **

As she typed a quick reply she grinned to herself.

**I'm coming **

She dropped her phone in her bag and got the last of her things together, as she left the office her phone buzzed again.

**Not yet but you will be later ;)**

Zoe read the text and couldn't believe Max; she shook her head in disbelief and carried on walking to meet him outside the ED.

"Hey" Max said as Zoe stepped out from the entrance.

Zoe walked over to him and pulled a fag out, lighting it up, she began smoking it.

"Give us a fag" Max asked cheekily.

"Get your own" Zoe told him.

"Oh come on, I'll make it worth it"

"Yeah, how's that?" Zoe asked.

"Oh..." Max said as he whispered something in Zoe's ear making her laugh.

Zoe passed him a cigarette and a light which Max took "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Zoe said as she watched him put the cigarette between his teeth and light it; handing her the lighter back he winked at her.

Zoe started walked off as Max just stood watching her "You coming?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"Yeah" Max replied quickly as he walked towards her and followed her to her car, going to get in.

"Why are you getting in Zoe's car?" Rita asked coming up beside them and making them jump.

"Oh, I'm just giving him a lift" Zoe replied hoping she brought it.

"Oh okay, see you guys" Rita smiled at them both and walked off.

Zoe quickly got in the car and Max followed her lead "So your house or mine?" she asked as she put the keys into the ignition.

"Well mines closer and Robyn's out so we got the place to ourselves"

"Hmm, yours it is then" Zoe said as she started the car and drove away from the ED.

They made it to Max's with only a little direction from him; considering Zoe hadn't ever been to his before she found it pretty easy with only one wrong turn, by the time they got to his they were both frustrated and in desperate need of each other.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they got out the car Max walked over to Zoe and placed his lips on hers; kissing her with force earning a moan from her.

They clumsily made their way to the door and Max let them in as they continued kissing.

Zoe quickly found herself running out of air so she reluctantly broke the kiss only for Max's lips to find their way to her neck and start kissing it as his hands started pulling at her dress.

"Max... Zoe said breathlessly "Bedroom" she sighed in pleasure from what he was doing to her body; he had only kissed her and she was already hot and bothered.

Max took her by the hand and led her upstairs and into his bedroom.

As soon as the door slammed shut they fell on the bed and started undressing each other.

"Wait, wait..." Max said as he grinned wickedly at her.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean we could always watch tele instead" he said with a hit of laughter.

"Max" Zoe hit him playfully before roughly pulling him in for a kiss.

"Okay okay, so demanding" Max winked.

"Shut up" Zoe said before continuing to rid him of his clothes and they soon became a hot mess tangled in the sheets.


	12. Chapter 12

As the morning sun shone brightly through the curtains Zoe stirred having spent the night at Max's.

Feeling his hot breath on her neck she twisted over so she was facing him.

"Hey" Zoe said smiling softly at Max; he was so breathtakingly handsome first thing in the morning and she was sure if she was standing her legs would have buckled already just from the sight of him.

"Hey" Max said bashfully "Last night..."

"Was amazing" Zoe said before leaning up and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Max pulled Zoe on top of him and started assaulting her body with his hands and lips.

"Max, I need to get ready for work" she told him "And so do you" she added pointedly.

"Fine" Max said as he just laid there watching Zoe slip from beneath the covers, he leaned over and tugged her arm causing her to fall back on the bed with him "Max, I've got to get ready" she told him sternly but the temptation was too much and she leant in and kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue in causing a soft moan to fall from his lips.

Zoe quickly pulled away knowing full well where this was heading "We will continue this later" she told him as she left the bedroom and went to the bathroom; luckily Robyn had already left for work and hadn't bothered to check on Max for anything.

Next time Max saw Zoe it was at work when he was halfway through his shift; Zoe had been busy all morning so he hadn't had chance to get her alone until now.

Max was walking down the empty corridor upstairs as he saw Zoe in front of him; clearly she didn't know he was there so Max being Max decided to sneak up on her which resulted in spilled water and a rather angry Zoe.

"Max" Zoe shouted looking at the water that had ended up down Max's t-shirt "Don't do that"

"Come on, how was I to know you were going to throw your water at me" he said cheekily.

"Look Max I'm really busy today, I've got Guy breathing down my neck" she said "Look I'll see you later yeah" then she walked off; throwing her now empty plastic cup in the bin, not giving Max a chance to reply.

Max just stared after her before going back to what he was doing.

Max headed to resus to collect a patient and take them up to the ward, on his way back he decided to stop by the vending machine and get a chocolate bar.

As the machine gave him his chocolate he noticed Zoe head into her office and he knew Connie wasn't in there so he decided to go in and see her.

As Max made his way to the door he knocked, hearing Zoe call him in he opened the door and walked in with a grin on his face.

"Max" Zoe sighed "Not now, I have so much admin..." Zoe rambled; clearly stressed.

Max walked over to her and silenced her with his lips causing her to stop abruptly and respond to his kiss.

"Max, stop" Zoe said as she gently pushed him away "I need to get this done" she told him indicating to her desk full of paperwork.

"Come on, five-minutes won't hurt, you need to relax a bit" Max told her, leaning in to kiss her again but she put her hand up; stopping him.

"Max, I am clinical lead, I don't have time to relax" Zoe ranted.

"Just one kiss, then I'll go" Max told her as he showed her that irresistible smile that she loved so much.

"Max..." Zoe whispered as she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face "Fine, one kiss then I need to get back to work"

Max wasted no time in capturing her lips in his own, his hands found their way to her back as she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him back wholeheartedly.

She sighed into the kiss as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and massage her own; she always got lost in his kisses.

"Right" she said breaking their kiss that was growing more passionate by the second "I need to get back to work"

"Why are the blinds always shut in here" Max said seemingly ignoring her and looking around at the closed blinds.

"So people like you don't nosey in" she told him with a wink causing him to grin.

Max got the chocolate bar out of his pocket and started opening it; he knew Zoe loved chocolate and he was doing it just to tease her.

He heard Zoe gasp so he looked at her and smiled.

"Give us some" she said as she walked over and tried to take it from him.

"Nope" Max told her as he moved it out of her reach "You've got work to do"

"So have you" she complained.

"Fine" Max playfully sighed "But only because I like you" he said as he handed her the nearly full chocolate bar "A lot" he winked as he smacked her on the bottom and left the office leaving a smiling Zoe behind; her day had got a little better thanks to Max.


	13. Chapter 13

Max and Zoe had been seeing each other in secret for a few weeks now and surprisingly they hadn't been caught yet; Zoe was stressed and Max was the one to often get the brunt of her frustration, but he didn't mind because they always made up in the end.

Zoe walked out of her office just as Max walked through the doors.

"Max, a word please" she called before making her way over to Louise and slamming some files down in front of her.

Max made his way into her office and sat on the corner of her desk as Zoe walked in, kicking the door shut with her foot.

"You're late" Zoe said in a serious tone.

"Am I" Max smirked.

"Yes and it's not good enough, you have a job to do and you can't keep doing it if you're late" Zoe told him strictly.

"Oh, come on..." Max said reaching for her hand and pulling her towards him so she was now standing between his legs "It's only five minutes" he whispered as he started stroking her thigh.

"Max, you need to be on time, you can't keep doing this" Zoe said as her voice started to falter, she could feel what Max was doing to her and it was driving her crazy.

"Okay" Max said as he smiled to himself; he knew the effect he had on her and he loved it.

"Now, you best get to work or else people will get suspicious" Zoe told him as she stepped away from him and out of his reach.

"What's to get suspicious of, we're only talking..." Max trailed off as her walked slowly towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her inviting lips.

"Go, I'll see you later" Zoe told him.

She watched as he left the room, sneaking one more kiss in before he left.

Once Max walked out of her office he rounded the corner trying not to notice the looks from Louise and Noel as he went; he knew what was happening; Zoe Hanna wasn't like the normal girls he went for, no, she had gotten into his heart and he was certain he was in love with her, but he wasn't going to tell her; at least not yet, he didn't want to ruin what they had because in reality they hadn't known each other that long.

As Max went about his work his mind was occupied with thoughts of Zoe and him, unbeknownst to him Zoe was sat in her office thinking the exact same thing as him.

She sat there, thoughts of her relationship with Max, thoughts of her failed relationships and how this one was different to the past ones she shared.

Zoe Hanna was not one to let people in easily and especially not guys; nope Zoe Hanna was not that person and yet Max Walker had wormed his way into her heart after such a short time; she was certain she was falling in love with him, but she didn't want to get hurt, this was meant to be a bit of fun but it had turned into so much more and the thought of it scared her; she didn't want to get hurt again.


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe was disturbed from her thoughts as the door crashed open to reveal Guy and Connie.

"Oh, Zoe, I didn't realise you were in here..." Connie started saying.

"It's my office too" Zoe muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Connie said as she and Guy stepped into the office.

"Oh, nothing, I just need to do something..." Zoe said as she walked out of the office leaving Guy and Connie alone.

"I think there's something going on between Max and Zoe, I've been watching them for a while and something is definitely going on" Zoe heard Louise say.

"Louise" Zoe shouted "Less gossip and more work, oh and nothing is going on between me and Max" she said as she walked away "NOW"

Louise lowered her head and quickly went back to walk; she would never admit it but Zoe Hanna scared her.

Zoe was fed up of Connie, Guy and of the ED in general; right now she was walking around the hospital just thinking about her job and all the stress she was under from Guy and then there was Connie; she could not stand her, Connie was always looking for something to call Zoe out on, all because Connie wanted to be clinical lead; sometimes she thought to herself it might be easier to step down and hand the role over to Connie.

As she was walking she saw Max in the distance; he was walking into his recently converted store cupboard which was now his own private office, she decided she was going to see him so she walked over to the door and let herself in only to be greeted by a topless Max.

"Hey" she smirked at him as she flicked the lock on the door; successfully locking it.

"Hey, I got work to do you know" Max told her as he walked over to the door, going to unlock it.

"Max, don't you dare unlock that door" Zoe told him "I am your boss, I suggest you listen to me" Max looked at her and she rose her eyebrow at him challenging him.

"Or else what?" Max said in his ever charming voice.

"Or else..." she walked over and whispered in his ear causing his mouth to run dry.

"Well in that case" he said.

"I'm sorry about early, I've got Guy breathing down my neck every chance he gets, and Connie..." Zoe started rambling on only to be cut off by Max's soft lips on hers.

"I'll stop talking" Zoe muttered as he pulled away slightly.

"Hmm..." Max replied as he captured her lips in his own again; licking at her lips asking for entrance which she happily allowed; letting out a low moan as she felt his tongue entangle with hers

Before she knew what was happening her skirt was hiked up around her waist and Max's hand was teasing her inner thigh; his hand was dangerously close to where she wanted him; _needed him. _

She reluctantly pulled her lips from his, gasping for air as Max moved down to her neck and started sucking and nipping at the spot that drove her crazy with desire.

"Ma..." Zoe attempted to say but the words got lost in her throat.


End file.
